naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata Hyūga
Hinata Hyūga is a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga Clan, being the clan's noblewoman, and also the primary love interest of Naruto Uzumaki. Being of a meek disposition, Hinata's lack of self-confidence reflected in her skills — traits that caused her father to deem that she was not suited for her position as the clan's heiress. From observation of Naruto, Hinata finds both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. In her membership with Team Kurenai, she sought to become strong enough to change herself, if even a little at a time. Profile and Stats Alias: Hinata-sama (Lady Hinata) Age: 17-18; 18 (Chronologically 19) Tier: 8-B Attack Potency: City Block level Speed: Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ, likely higher with Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Durability: At least City Block level via power-scaling Background Physical Appearance Hinata has dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial expressions - traits that she inherited from her mother. She also has a slender, curvaceous figure and the customary white eyes of her clan, with a slight tint of lavender to them. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. Hinata's hair has a straight, hime-style cut, but lets her hair grow to waist-length. She also has short strands that frame her face to shoulder-length. Hinata wears a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse that is form-fitting, with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She also wears short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, revealing parts of her upper thighs, and black high-heeled boots. She wears her black forehead protector around her neck. While off-duty, Hinata wears a grey long-sleeved shirt underneath a pink shirt, black pants underneath a long cream-colored skirt with pink horizontal stripes, and a pair of brown sandals. Personality Hinata is characterized as serene, shy, thoughtful, kind, and very polite, as noted from her always addressing people with proper honorifics. She is also very gentle, a trait that Neji and her father used to consider a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. She is shown to be incredibly empathetic, and because of her upbringing, she is one of the very first people who identifies with Naruto's painful childhood and desire to be acknowledged. Back in her childhood, as a result of her clan's high expectations as their heiress and her father's grueling training and him deeming her as a failure, Hinata had become very timid and lacked self-confidence. However, she has shown to be a very hard worker as she continuously strived to change herself for the better, though initially this lack of self-confidence would hinder her on missions. As she progressed in her career, Hinata became more decisive and more open about her opinions, and by the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, her bravery and self-confidence had extended to the point where she was willing to put her own life on the line for her village, friends, and family. Following the Sasuke Recovery Mission, Hinata was able to foster better relations with both Neji and her father and started training with them, as well as growing closer and stronger together as a family. She is especially caring towards her younger sister, Hanabi, to the point where she was hesitant to hurt her, even during their match to determine the heir to their clan. Hinata is also the closest to her sensei Kurenai, who is not only interested in Hinata's growth as a ninja but also as a person. She knew Hinata's personal struggles and unlike her demanding father, Kurenai tried her best to coach Hinata in ways in which she knew her pupil would best respond. After Hinata was knocked down for the final time by Neji in the Chūnin Exams, Kurenai silently congratulated her student's resolve and perseverance. Kurenai was aware of Hinata's feelings for Naruto and encouraged her to confess to him. Hinata gets along well with her team-mates. Kiba has become one of her closest friends, and his actions toward her are often motivated by his concern for her, such as when he urged her to forfeit if she was matched against Neji or Gaara during the Chūnin Exams. Kiba was also aware of her feelings for Naruto, and he had a tendency to tease her a lot about them. Shino possesses a quiet confidence in Hinata, and will make a point of assuring others when they doubt or worry about her. Hinata's growing self-confidence mainly comes from her long-standing admiration for Naruto, as she is inspired by his determination to never give up, no matter the odds and circumstances against him. In the beginning, Hinata was very shy around Naruto, constantly blushing and stuttering when talking with him, but as the series progressed, she became more comfortable around Naruto and her admiration towards him grew into affection, and eventually she fell in love with him, despite his quirks and how often others criticize him. Hinata also has an unshakable faith in Naruto, believing that he will one day achieve his goal of becoming Hokage. During Pain's assault on Konoha, Hinata finally confessed her feelings to Naruto and was also willing to risk her life to protect him. After Neji was killed by Obito Uchiha, Hinata, although lamenting over her cousin's death, pulled herself together and prevented the Uchiha from shattering Naruto's spirit by reiterating their shared nindō. In the crossover series, Hinata has become more assertive, independent, and serious like Yuna and Lucy, often criticizing Naruto for some of his careless actions; this doesn't change her old shy and friendly personality, but she is willing to be more mature and stern depending on the situation. Synopsis Main Article: Hinata Hyūga/Synopsis Powers and Abilities Taijutsu Master: As a member of the Hyūga Clan, Hinata specializes in close-range, unarmed combat. During the timeskip, Hinata improved her taijutsu skills immensely and displays now a large variety of her clan's techniques and her very own. *'Gentle Fist' (Jūken): With the Byakugan's ability to see opponent's chakra pathway system, Hinata specializes in the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist taijutsu style. It allows her to surgically inject chakra into an opponent's chakra network to cause severe internal trauma with minimal contact. Before she was even a genin, Hinata's skills impressed her fellow clan members, but her father originally considered her weaker than Hanabi, partly due to her unwillingness to hurt her younger sister in their duel. However, after Tsunade became Hokage, Hiashi trusted Hinata to begin Senbon Sparring: an elaborate Hyuga ritual where one must spar nearly one thousand times in succession. She could even use the Gentle Fist to relocate Naruto's dislocated shoulder. **'Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm' (Hakke Kūshō; English TV: Eight Trigrams Air Palm): A Hyūga Clan technique that creates a huge wave of chakra combined with strong air pressure that targets the opponent from a distance; yet still strikes vital points, able to deflect a few wooden spikes with it. **'Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms' (Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō; English TV: Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms): A technique that can take advantage of Hinata's great flexibility and coordination to both attack and defend at the same time. It is the counterpart of the traditional Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. **'Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists' (Jūho Sōshiken): A high-level secret Gentle Fist technique taught only to the main branch of the Hyūga Clan. Not only it's able to drain an opponent's chakra network with a single touch, but it can also increase Hinata's attack power and enhance her melee prowess in battle. *'Enhanced Speed': Hinata's capable of keeping up with several high-speed warriors equal to, or above, her caliber in speed. *'Enhanced Reflexes': She also has fast reflexes, narrowly evading Neji by spinning out of the way when they nearly bumped into each other around a corner, surprising her cousin. *'Enhanced Durability': Despite her feminine appearance and tendency to avoid combat, Hinata shows incredible durability, able to continue fighting despite receiving critical injuries, and refusing to give up (mostly taking on Naruto's gutsiness to never give up no matter the odds): During her fights with Neji and Pain separately, despite the damage she took from both powerful combatants on two separate fights, she continued fighting and was able to land a hit on either of them before being defeated. *'Enhanced Endurance': Hinata is shown to possess great physical stamina, as she is able to remain capable of fighting even after taking heavy damage, and hasn't shown even the slightest of fatigue after using continuous usage of her Byakugan and some of her clan's techniques in rapid succession. Medical Ninjutsu (Iryō Ninjutsu; Literally meaning: Medical Ninja Techniques): Hinata has some medical knowledge, being able to make a special ointment to assist in healing wounds. She is also capable of using her Byakugan and Gentle Fist for medical purposes, as seen when she relocated Naruto's shoulder in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Later on, Hinata was shown to use medical ninjutsu at a skilled degree, witnessed from her use of the Mystical Palm Technique to heal the injured citizens of the Hachō Village. Skilled Tracker: Hinata is a skilled tracker when she uses her Byakugan to expand her study of the area. Keen Intellect: Hinata has shown to be very intelligent, such as getting high scores during the Chūnin Exams Writing Test. Talented Cook: According to Naruto, Hinata is a skilled cook when she made lunch for herself and Naruto. High Chakra Power: As a member of the Hyūga Clan, Hinata possesses very high amounts of chakra energy. Her chakra is light-blue in color. *'Masterful Chakra Control': After the Chūnin Exams, Hinata trained harder to become stronger, developing in a way that took advantage of her excellent chakra control. The results of this training are shown, when she is training beside a waterfall, where she forms an orb of water around herself. She is later shown forming chakra needles that she uses to attack a swarm of bees. Her new-found chakra control can also emit streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which can be used to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to her excellent chakra control, Hinata can freely manipulate the size and strength of the chakra blades, effectively allowing her to use this technique to attack and defend. In Naruto Shippūden, her chakra control has advanced enough to at least match a medical-nin, being one of four ninja selected to perform the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier to seal the Three-Tails. Ino, although trained as a medical-nin, had difficulty maintaining and controlling her chakra to sustain the seal, while Hinata managed with relative ease. *'Intution': Dōjutsu Byakugan: As a Hyūga, Hinata possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrate), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Hinata can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction up to at least 10 kilometers. She can also use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, for small objects within an area, and could also see in infra-red vision. Using her Byakugan in a similar fashion, Hinata even accurately fired chakra needles at fast and tiny targets. During her fight against Guren, Hinata demonstrates her new mastery of her kekkei genkai; Hinata's Byakugan was at first overcome by Guren's crystal labyrinth, which refracted light to produce many duplicate images of herself. However, Hinata was able to focus on her target and allowed the Byakugan to function enough for her to accurately see Guren's real chakra network and not the reflections. It was confirmed by Kakashi that Hinata can use her Byakugan to see through genjutsu, as he requested her to do so when they fought Tobi. Using her Byakugan, she could help Ino time and pinpoint her Mind Body Switch Technique on Obito, saving Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, and B from the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball. Equipment Hyūga Clan Secret Ointment: Relationships Family *Hyūga Elder (Grandfather) *Hiashi Hyūga (Father) *Hizashi Hyūga (Uncle; Deceased) *Hinata & Hanabi's Mother (Mother) *Hanabi Hyūga (Younger Sister) *Neji Hyūga (Cousin; Deceased) Friends/Allies *Team Kurenai Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Main Article: Hinata Hyūga/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Main Article: Hinata Hyūga/Batles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Chūnin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Hyūga Clan Category:Team Kurenai Category:Konoha 11 Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Shinobi Union Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Naruto Characters Category:Tier 8 Class